dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Efflictim/24/May/2018 Final Aria De Kasse Wave and Retentions
The full patch notes can be found, HERE Battlefield Commander, Rastaterin #'Unit Advance' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 4363% DMG to 1 enemy and 1454% additional fixed damage. Attacked enemies take 3210% damage every second for 26 seconds and receive 47% more damage. If the magic squad is out, Increase received by 10% instead, stacking up to 10 times. If the physical squad is out, increase fixed damage by 610% stacking up to 10 times that cannot be removed. The physical squad deals 300% more Boss damage, and the magic squad deals 100% more boss damage. 10.6s #'Unit Defense' (Active 2) For 5.2s, 60^ of the damage taken by your party will be taken by a "Soldier" instead, which can not be removed, even by Cerberus. Allies that can also "Protect" other units can not be under the effects of this skill. 14.4s #'Flag of the Battleground' (Active 3) For 38s, when a physical unit is called, the Attack Power of all allies is increased by 375% and Normal Attack Power by 250%, while increasing the units damage by 900% and Normal Attack Power by 500%. When a magic unit is called, the Attack Power of allies increases by 200% and Ranged Attack Power by 61%, while increasing the units damage by 400%. The summoned units cannot be dispelled, and can overlay up to 3 times. 22.6s #'Assemble The Troops' ( /Melee) (Passive 1) If there are no troops summoned, Rasta calls one General and one soldier. When there are more Incanters or Mages than Warriors/Rogues/Archers, a strong unit will be summoned instead. Summoned Soldiers are fully immune to all conditions and do not retreat to Cerberus. 30s #'Elite Formation' (Passive 2) Increase allied units' Normal Attack Power by 100% and Melee Damage by 66%. #'Morale Booster' (Passive 3) Increase allied units' by 140%, reduce damage taken by 72%, and increase Attack Power by 77%. #'Reinforcements' (Max Passive) Summons 1 General and 2 Soldiers instead. "Unit Advance" damage is increased to 8726%, fixed damage is increased to 2908%, damage taken per second is increased to 5710% and receives 58% more Damage, both overlapping up to 15 times. Additional Boss DMG will also increase to 500%, overlapping up to 15 times. The magic squad will increase the damage taken by 20% instead of increasing physical damage received by the enemy. #'Goddess of War' (Ultimate Passive) When the "Battlefield Flag" is activated, increases the boss damage by 493% and Normal Attack Power by 300% for all friendly units. When a magic unit is summoned, increase Ranged Attack Power by 92% instead of Normal Attack Power. #'Soul Corps' (ARCH Passive) When "Unit Advance" is activated, the Attack Power of her Units increases by 300%. When "Flag of the Battleground" is activated, her Units receive 3750% additional boss damage and all attacks will be hits. The Magic squad will gain 2750% additional boss damage instead. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Deals damage to one(1) enemy and reduces their defense. Steel Fortress, Aisha #'Aisha's Strike' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Rule Breaker strikes all enemies, removing all beneficial effects and inflicting 1561% damage. Hit enemies will be Silenced and for 14 seconds, will have 72% reduced Attack Power, 77% reduced attack speed, 40% reduced armor and receive 155% more damage. 12.1s #'Aisha's Protection' (Active 2) Aisa protects one allied unit for 9.5 seconds. Aisa only receives 40% of the damage received while protecting. 'Protection' prioritizes priests first. This effect cannot be removed, not even by Cerverus. 14.4s #'Aisha's Shield' (Active 3) For 8.4 seconds, all allied units are immune to magic attacks and their damage is increased by 160%. This effect cannot be removed. 24.6s #'Guardian's Shield' (Passive 1) Increase allied unit Stamina by 151% and reduce damage received by 88%. #'Crushing Sword Breaker' (Passive 2) Reduces enemy Magic Damage by 184%, Single Target damage by 77%, and attack speed by 23%. #'Rulebreaker' (Passive 3) All damage inflicted to Aisa by an enemy doesn't exceed 12% of her max health and reflects 40% of the magic damage inflicted to her back to her attacker. #'I Am Here' (Max Passive) When an allied unit drops below 40% health, Aisha gives them invulnerability for 7 seconds. 22s #'I Can Do More' (Ultimate Passive) Aisha's Protection increased to 14 seconds and damage received while protecting increased to 10%. #'I Will Not Fall' (ARCH Passive) Aisha takes 70% reduced damage while reflecting 20% of the damage back to enemies, and increase Aisha's health by 450%. While using 'Aisha's Protection', the protected ally's health increases by 420%, attack power increases by 200%, and attack speed is increased by 150%. Also, during Aisha's Protection, Aisha is completely immune to all status conditions. During 'Aisha's Strike', Aisha is Invulnerable for 5.2 seconds. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Damage and stun an enemy. Aria De Kasse Retentions Aria De Kass Accessories May Week 3 Special Event May Week 3 GM Event Category:Blog posts